When We are Together
by dyakuro34-7
Summary: anak-anak dengan IQ diatas rata-rata, tapi bloon semua #plek bosen sama plak #plak fanfic super generation info RP role player baru
1. Chapter 1

When We are Together

Cast :Yesung Donghae

Jessica Kibum

Sungmin Kyuhyun

Yuri Taeyeon

Seohyun Hyoyeon

Kangin Ryeowook

Sunny Heechul

Sooyoung Eunhyuk

Cast lain nyusul.

Genre : Friendship, romance, humor garing.

Rate : T

Disclaimer : Aku cuman pinjem nama super generation buat ff pertamaku ini.

Pokoknya ini cerita khayalanku tentang temen temen kelas. Kalian bisa bayangin kalau cast yang ada di sini tu kalian. (ini disclamer bukan ya?)

Summary : kisah dimana sebuah kelas yang amburadul dengan anak-anak super aneh.

Cikidot mas brooooo

*SemngK4 d'classis*

Di sebuah sekolah di kota Seoul, hiduplah keluarga Akselerasi. Kumpulan anak dengan IQ diatas rata-rata, tapi anaknya OON semua kwkwkw. #digebukin anak aksel lima. Dengan logo kecantel, jamban, semangka, dan g*d*l. (g*d*l itu kata-kata yang perlu di sensor)

Author pov.

Suatu hari…..

"Kangin piket !" suara melengking khas dari bibir JesSica buat kaca kelas pecah.

"Males ah lagi asik nih" jawaban Kangin buat Sica naik pitam.

"RACCOON…."nah sekarang gedungnya yang ambruk,kwkwkwk. Dan terjadilah kejar-kejaran.

"wee.. jangan lari lari dalem kelas dong. hey berenti" Taeyeon berusaha melerai kedua celurut itu, tapi malah..

#brakkkkk.. Taeyeon malah jatuh gara-gara disorong Sica. Yang mengikuti aksi kejar-kejaran pun bertambah satu orang.

"Yah yang kejar kejaran malah tambah orang deh. Kapan ni kelas damai? Apa kata dunia?" ucap seorang namja aegyo yang diketahui bernama Sungmin pada seorang namja yadong disebelahnya

"Nunggu kiamat mungkin yah?" jawab namja yadong tadi dengan wajah tanpa dosa.

"yaa Eunhyuk kau doain dunia cepet kiamat ya ." bentak Sungmin

"gak sadar dosamu yg numpuk gara gara nonton yadong. Dah siap lu kiamat ?" tiba-tiba Yesung muncul dari belakang plus pake senter di bawah muka(author: readers mudeng kan yg author maksud? Readers: ahh ganggu aja nih. sana sana)

"WAAAA SETAN…" teriak EunSung bebarengan (wah janjian ni ye * sandal mlayang)

"he nie Yesung bukan setan" kata Yesung pake wajah abnormalnya.(dibantai Clouds)

Bruk.. Yesung jatuh karena abis di jengkangin EunSung

"ihh jahat banget sih sama aku, sakit tau" ringis Yesung

"salah sendiri ngagetin gak jelas gitu" kata Eunhyuk sambil melet-melet sama gak jelasnya sama Yesung.

" yah aku kan cuman pingin ngajak ke kantin, yuk laper nih dari pada nanti jadi korban tu trio kejar-kejaran." Akhirnya merekapun pergi kekantin dengan tenang. Lo kok jadi kyak ucapan orang mati gini ya kata katanya?

Sementara di tempat lain 4 orang yeoja sedang menikmati makan siang mereka di kantin

"Soo ke WC yuk kebelet nih ." ajak Sunny pada Sooyoung yg lagi makan.

"yah Sunnye kau gg liat aku lagi makan hah. Bikin gak nafsu makan aja loh."jawab Soonie dengan tampang garang

" udah Sun sama aku aja aku dah selesai makan kok. Sekalian cuci tangan." Seohyun melerai pertengkaran kecil Soonie dengan Sunny. Akhirnya mereka berduapun pergi ke kamar mandi. Soo and Yuri berpandangn lalu melanjutkan makan.(yah rakus amat)

Di perjalanan mereka bertemu dengan trio aneh. Seo menyapa mereka dengan wajah bersinar (author: Seo silau nih).

Asal kalian tau aja anak aksel itu gak ada bedanya laki-laki atau perempuan eee maksudku mereka ini akur semua(kayaknya sih) pengecualian buat 2 orang yang namanya Sungmin and Sunny entah apa yang terjadi antara kedua orang ini hanya saja mereka gak pernah saling sapa, bicarapun jarang.

Sementara Hyoyeon, Donghae, Kibum, Ryeowook,dan Heechul sibuk nyabutin rumput di alun-alun. (alun-alun purworejo klo di kelilingin 1 kali jaraknya 1km)

"sialan tu guru masa cuman gara-gara gak ngerjain PR aja harus nyabutin rumput satu alun-alun sih, nanti lu gak punya rumah dong kasian" Heechul ngomong gak jelas sama semut.

"Chulie kayaknya lu harus ke dokter jiwa deh" Donghae mulai ngraba-raba kepala Heechul

"ya gua gak gila gua stress gara-gara bu killer sialan itu. Udah ah capek gua mau istirahat."

"eee kita ikut." Balas Ryeowook cs

#kretekk…

" eh bunyi apaan tu? Denger gak?" Kibum mulai masang wajah cengo

"itu suara punggung gue. Encokku kumat." Hyoyeon megangin punggungnya yang retak tadi.

"kasian..kasian..kasian.." yang lain malah geleng geleng dugem #plak

"ya jangan kasian kasian aja dong. Bantuin!" (ya Hyoyeon kyak ratu nih)

Sementara itu Kyuhyun malah asik main PSP. Sebenarnya dia juga dihukum karena main PSP dikelas. (A:di kelas Author, anak yang tidur gak bakal dimarahin. Maka dari itu banyak banget klo yang bosen sama mapelnya, mereka tidur deh. Jadi gak mungkin kan aku buat kyu dihukum karena tidur dikelas. R: author pamer nih. Sorakin Author!).

*SemngK4 d'classis*

Sunny pov

Kringggg …..

Pelajaran hari ini kelar juga akhirnya. Fuih puyeng banget liat angka angka geje di papan tulis bikin kepala gue mules.

#Ding dong ding dong

Pengumuman ditujukan kepada seluruh anak aksel 5 dimohon temui saya di ruang kepala sekolah. (sekedar informasi. Anak aksel yang ada di ff ini itu anak aksel angkatan ke lima di sekolah author)

" Disuruh apalagi ni kita. Belum cukup cabutin rumput satu alun alun ?" Ryeowook keliatan kesel banget denger pengumuman jujur aja aku juga males. Padahal udah ku bayangin, sampe rumah bakal tidur ehhh malah disuruh kumpul.

*SemngK4 d'classis*

Author pov.

Para murid aksel pun melangkah menuju ruang kepala sekolah dengan gontai. Muka udah yang lecek tambah kumel.

"Annyeong murid murid kesayanganku silakan duduk" sapa kepsek dengan wajah ceria

"Annyeong Shin seosangmin. Ada perlu apa kami di panggil kemari?" Kyuhyun bertanya dengan nada sopan*maksa

"Em begini. Beberapa hari yang lalu saat kalian mengisi acara pensi saya merasa kalian pantas untuk menjadi seorang idola. Kalian mengerti kan maksudku?"

Seluruh member aksel memasang wajah bloon. (anak semangka : inget thor lu juga anak aksel lo) mereka geleng geleng tanda gak ngerti.

"aduh kalian ini beneran aksel gak sih? Maksudnya kalian akan detraining dan dijadiin superstar. Nah sekarang mudeng?" sekarang kepsek yang masang muka bloon.

"hah kita? KITA BER-16?" semua member aksel teriak yang buat alam semesta getar.( readers: gak usah lebay kali thor)

"yaa! Kalian mau membuat saya budek apa?" Pak Kepsek ngelus-ngelus telinganya.

"Apa? Gudek? Saengmin mau traktir kita gudek? Ihh gak modal. Mendingan juga IWAK PEYEK." Mendengar pernya tanyataan Yesung yang kelewat Pabbo, para member menjitak kepala Yesung berjamaah, sampai-sampai membuat kepalanya makin besar.

"udah deh yang penting kalian bakal jadi artis dan saya sebagai penanggung jawab kalian." Kepsek senyum-senyum evil (kyu: he. Pak kepsek kok nyuri gayaku tanggung jawab dong. Author: au ah gelap)

"tapi apa tidak terlalu banyak orang bikin tim sepakbola aja kelebihan." Tanya Sunny masih dengan wajah kagetnya.

" ya tentu saja kenapa tidak? hanya 1 member lebih banyak dari SuJu (anggep aja waktu itu member suju orang lain. Shinee ato 2pm misalnya." kepsek ngomong tanpa rasa bersalah."dan mulai besok kalian akan dipindahkan ke Seoul. Tentang orang tua aku sudah izin pada orang tua masing-masing saat rapat minggu lalu, dan mereka setuju. Oh ya berhubung kalian satu kelas jadi kalian akan ikut homeschooling. Disana sudah saya siapkan rumah ya lumayan besar untuk kalian ber-16 . Jadi bersiap-siaplah" selesai mengucapkan kalimat terakhir pak kepsek mati, eee enggak cuman megap-megap.

Tak ada yang bertanya pertanyaan mereka sudah terjawab sudah tadi.

"Baiklah sekarang kalian boleh pulang. Persiapkan sebaik mungkin. Beristirahatlah yang cukup. Esok kita berangkat jam tujuh tepat. Mengerti?"

"mengerti seongsaengnim." Serempak para member aksel menjawab

"kalau begitu kami pulang dulu saeng" ucap Sunny mewakili teman-temannya

Sampai diluar ruang kepsekpun mereka tetap diam tak ada yang memulai pembicaraan.

Mereka segera kembali kerumah dengan tergesa-gesa mengingat hari sudah gelap dan mereka belum mempersiapkan banyak hal untuk besok

*SemngK4 d'classis*

Sesampainya di rumah masing masing . . .

" UMMA,APPA" teriak seluruh member aksel secara bersamaan. Yang perlu diketahui adalah bahwa rumah mereka berjauhan. Kecuali Hyo and Hyukie.

Sungmin pov

Apa yang harus aku persiapkan untuk esok ya. Dasar kepsek gila masa bikin keputusan mendadak banget, aku kan gak siap pisah sama orang tua gak siap pisah sama Sungjin, gak siap pisah sama kelincikuuuuu . . e tunggu dulu, laki-laki sama perempuan satu rumah wah gawat banget nih bisa bisa nanti ada yang g*d*l. ya Tuhan selamatkan aku dari siksa neraka lindungi aku dari hawa nafsu amin #tepuk tangan buat Sungmin oppa

Jam berapa nih? Ahh jam sepuluh! aku belum siap-siap lagi, gawattt

Jessica pov

Waduh mendadak banget sih ni jadi keburu-buru deh dan lagi besok aku bakal serumah sama pembuat onar KANGIN tidakk. Bisa mati gak kering gue.

Udah ah mikir-mikirnya mending persiapan buat besok.

*SemngK4 d'classis*

Keesokan paginya..

Author pov.

Hari yang dinantikan(kepsek. Yang lain ogah) pun tiba. Para member aksel pergi meninggalkan kampong halaman dengan setengah hati menuju kota metropolitan. (jah bahasanya lebayo)

"semua sudah lengkapkan." Tanya pak kepsek dengan riang *nih kepsek gak wibawanya sama sekali yah*

"tunggu pak Sunny belum datang." Jawab Yuri dengan muka cemas. Ia benar-banar khawatir karena belum pernah Sunny terlambat.

Drap..drap..

" mianhae seosongmin aku terlambat. Tadi keretanya macet" orang yang dibicarakan akhirnya tiba *panjang umur*.

"ah. Ne gwenchana. Baiklah semua siap. Kita ke bis sekarang." Perintah sang kepsek dan diikuti sama member aksel.

Di dalam bis..

" taeng jadi artis itu enak gak sih?" Tanya Jessica pada orang disebelahnya. Orang yang ditanya pun nanggapin dengan muka lusuh

"jadi artis itu repot konser sana konser sini ya walaupun bayarannya lumayan sih. Tapi harus dibayar mahal sama waktu istirahat yang berkurang. Makan juga dibatesin biar gak kegendutan." Ucap Taeyeon tetep dengan muka lusuhnya

"ha seberat itukah jadi artis ? aku gak mau jadi artis!" Jessica berteriak histeris abis denger penjelasan Taeyeon, orang orang sebis pun nglemparin sandal ke muka Sica karena ngrasa aktifitas mereka terganggu gara-gara teriakan

Histeris dari arah bangku belakan tersebut.

" udahlah jalanin aja lagian sisi baiknya kita bakal lebih deket satu sama lain kan. Kita juga gak dikekang sama tugas rumah. Masih SMP tapi udah punya gaji sendiri. Bayangin deh kita yang dulunya sekelas sekarang jadi satu rumah pasti asik banget. Makan bareng, masak bareng, bersih-bersih bareng." Taeyeon berusaha nenangin sahabat baiknya itu.

"ahh iya juga sih. Aku jadi makin penasaran sama keseharian kita besok. Juga rumah yang kita tempati." Sica mulai asik sendiri sama angan angannya.

"udah ah aku mau tidur" sambung Taeyeon.

Di sisi lain seorang yeoja sedang memandang keluar jendela. Cairan bening mengalir membentuk sungai kecil diwajah manisnya. Ia menangis dalam diam pikiran itu terus menghantuinya. ' haruskah aku tinggal bersama denganmu, melihatmu tertawa lepas dengan orang lain sementara tidak denganku. Haruskah aku menyimpan perasaan ini sendiri selamanya. Tanpa berpikir untuk diungkapkan.' Isakan kecilpun mulai muncul dari bibir manisnya. Tak ada yang mendengarkan isakannya karna semua orang sudah tidur saat itu. Hanya memendam rasa sakit dihatinya yang sudah tersayat berkali kali.

Tanpa gadismanis itu ketahui, seorang namja memandangi dirinya dengan wajah sendu.

"bisakah kau memandangku. Sedikit saja" gumam namja itu dan mengikuti jejak yeoja idamannya, menitikkan air mata.

TBC

Halo semua saya author baru di sini. Bahasanya masih amburadul dan ceritanya gak nyambung sama judulnya sendiri. Aku mohon jangan jadi silent readers. Saya minta keritik dan saran Buat yang gak suka SNSD aku mohon maaf karena udah buat ff ini. lagipula aku gak bisa bikin ff yaoi.

Ok. Sekian terima kasihhhhhhhhh.


	2. Chapter 2

When We are Together

Cast : Super Generation

Genre : Friendship, romance, humor garing.

Warning : alur kecepetan, banyak typo

Rate : T

Disclaimer : Aku cuman pinjem nama super generation buat ff pertamaku ku ini.

Pokoknya ini cerita khayalanku tentang temen temen kelas. Dan yang pasti ceritanya gak jelas sama sekali.

Summary : kisah dimana sebuah kelas yang amburadul dengan anak-anak super aneh. Dan sekarang menjadi sebuah keluarga yang harus saling menjaga, satu sama lain.

Part 2 okkkkkk mas broo

*SemngK4 d'classis*

Author pov.

Dua buah Van berwarna merah berhenti disebuah rumah besar dengan halaman rumah yang lumayan luas. Dari dalam Van tersebut munculah 8 orang namja, 7 orang yeoja dan 1 orang yang gak jelas yeoja atau namja #plak. Mereka adalah calon musisi baru kita. Calon musisi yang akan menduduki puncak klasemen * kok malah kaya motor GP gini yah. Au ah gelap*

" Ahh ini rumah baru kita. Wow besar banget. Aku gak sabar liat dalemnya." Ucap Seohyun dengan muka beseri-seri.

" ya maknae jangan norak dong. Saengmin, benar kita semua akan tinggal 1 rumah? Keperawanan kami terancam lo ." Ucap Yuri sambil nunjuk-nunjuk para yeoja n ngelirik geje ke anak laki-laki.

Kangin yang merasa dituduh yang macam-macam oleh Yuri pun akhirnya angkat bicara. " ee. Kau mau menuduh kami akan berbuat 'itu' pada kalian?" para namja pun saling berpandangan dan

"GAK LEVEL"ucap mereka bersamaan.

" sudah sudah jangan ngrebutin aku gitu deh" ucapan pak kepsek bikin seluruh member melongo * wah Kepsek bukanya berwibawa, malah bencong. Kwkwkw"

Para member aksel pun mulai melihat lihat isi rumah yang akan mereka tempati. Senyum terlihat diwajah mereka. Sungguh rumah itu terlalu bagus untuk ukuran anak kelas 1 SMP. Sang Kepsek pun mulai sibuk menerangankan tentang denah rumah baru mereka.

"di depan yang tadi adalah ruang tamu. Ini ruang tengah yang dibelakang itu dapur. Tangga yang menuju kebawah itu kalian lihat?" Ucap kepsek sambil nunjuk kesebuah pintu. Para member hanya ngangguk ngangguk.

" itu ruang latihan kalian. Nah ini pembagian kamar kalian. Semoga kalian senang dengan pembagian ini. Oh ya hampir saja lupa aku tidak tinggal bersama kalian. Aku harus pulang sekarang juga ke Vanan dan tidak akan ada pambantu disini. Kalian akan aku latih mandiri selama training. Arraseo? Baiklah aku pulang dulu jaga kesehatan kalian. aku akan kembali 1 bulan lagi. Ini uang untuk biaya hidup kalian selama sebulan. Anyeong." Selesai memberikan uang yang lumayan banyak, sang Kepsak segera berlalu dari rumah tersebut.

Para member segera mendekat pada Sungmin yang diserahi kertas tentang pembagian kamar.

Semua member melihat sekali lagi table itu dengan seksama, dan segera meluncur ke ruangan masing-masing.

Sunny pov

Aku sekamar dengan Seohyun sang maknae ya walaupun hanya selisih sekitar 1 bulan denganku. Aku senang bisa 1 kamar dengannya karena ya dia termasuk dari orang-orang yang mau mendengarkan curahan hatiku.

Aku dan Seo sudah sampai di kamar kami. Kamar yang sangat besar menurutku 6x5 meter dengan kertas dinding bergambar hati merah dan warna dasar biru laut. Sungguh Pak Kepsek itu bener bener perhatian pada kami. Kulihat 2 buah tempat tidur yang tak terlalu kecil. Aku memilih tempat tidur dekat tembok. Yaa karena aku sering jatuh dari tempat tidur akhir akhir ini.

"Sunnye aku benar-benar suka tempat ini. Bagaimana denganmu kau suka, sepertinya aku akan betah disini."aku hanya membalas dengan senyuman.

Entah akhir-akhir ini aku juga berubah murung dan semakin egois. Aku tak tau apa yang terjadi padaku.

Preeeet

Suara itu membangunkanku dari lamunan singkatku. "aish apa sih itu. Gak tau apa badan masih capek." Gerutuku yang diikuti anggukan mantap Seo

"ayo Sunnye kita lihat siapa yang niup tromper di siang bolong gini." Aku mengubris ucapan Seo dengan melangkahkan kakiku ke sumber suara yang diikuti Seo. Ternyata Sungmin yang sedang meniup terompet dari ruang tengah. Aku menuju ruang tengah dengan malas. Kalau bukan Seo yang menarikku, aku yakin sekarang aku sudah kembali di tempat tidurku yang nyaman.

*SemngK4 d'classis*

Sungmin pov

Aku segera meniup terompet setelah pak Kepsek itu memberiku pesan singkat. Ada yang harus aku bicarakan dengan teman-temanku sekarang.

Terlihat semua orang menatapku tak suka. Aku tahu meraka masih lelah, tapi ini lebih penting.

"teman-teman aku ingin bicara dengan kalian cepat kemari!" sekarang aku berteriak agar mereka mau mengubrisku.

"ono opo to min. aku kie gik arep turu kok koe ngundang ngundang.(translate: kenapa sih min. aku ini mau tidur tapi kamu kok manggil-manggil) " Muncul deh logat jawa Yesung.

" begini semua aku baru saja mendapat pesan dari Kepsek. Katanya kita harus nyusun tugas piket masak n bersih-bersih rumah."ucapku dan demua teman-temenku memandangku dengan wajah yang tak bisa diartikan.

" baiklah kalau gitu kita atur pake kocokan aja biar cepet selesai aku dah ngantuk pingin tidur" ku lihat Sunny dengan wajah lusuh khasnya. Ya aku tahu pasti mereka semua sudah lelah dengan perjalanan panjang tadi.

" baiklah ayo kita mulai."aku mulai mengocoh botol yang sudah aku isi kertas bertulisan nama-nama kami sebelumnya.

Author pov

Beberapa saat kemudian..

"Baiklah ini hasilnya." Ucap sang ketua kelas sembari membacakan hasih piket mereka.

" 1. Senin: Wookie, Hae, Taeng. 2. Selasa: Sica, Kangin, Kyunnie. 3. Rabu: Sungie, Yuri. 4. Kamis: Seohyun, Heenim. 5. Jum'at: Sooyoung, Bummie. 6. Sabtu: Hyo, Hyukie. 7. Minggu: Sunny-sshi, dan aku." Ucap Sungmin lagi.

"APAA! Aku sama si raccoon ini. Bisa-bisa ni rumah tambah ancur kaleee." Sica mulai complain . mukanya itu lo, naudubillah. Kayak CEWEK! Brak. . bruk.. brek.. readers+sica: Sica emang cewek thor. Abaikan

" tidak bisa di ganggu gugat. Kalian lelah kan? sekarang beristirahatlah. Akan aku panggil kalian saat makan malam. Sunny-sshi kau ikut aku membuat makan malam" selesai mengucapkan kaliamat tersebut semua member segera bubar jalan menuju kamar mereka masing-masing. Dan tinggallah seorang Sunny yang masih bengong di tengah ruangan.

"hei mau sampai kapan kau bengong disitu. Cepat bantu aku."

Sunny pov

Mimpi apa aku semalam. Kenapa harus dengannya kenapa bukan Soonie, Yuri, atau Seo-chan.

"hei mau sampai kapan kau bengong disitu. Cepat bantu aku."

Suara itu membuatku tersadar dari lamunan panjangku. Sungmin sedang menyandarkan tuduhnya di pintu dapur. Segera kulangkahkan kaki ini. Aku tak mau ia marah.

Kubantu Sungmin membuat makanan untuk teman-temanku. Tak banyak pertanyaan yang aku tanyakan. Ia terlihat sangat serius dengan pekerjaannya, memotong bawang. Tunggu dia nangis? Hahaha baru kali ini aku melihatnya menangis.

"lucu" tanpaku sadari kata itu meluncur indah dari bibirku

" apa kau bilang? Lucu? Enak saja kau" yah dia marah. Lo bukannya dia emang gak suka sama aku dari dulu ya. Yaa babo Sunnye.

"mian. Tapi emang lucu sih" aku kembali mengodanya.

"hah. Ya siapa dulu dong king of aegyo di aksel. Tentu saja selalu imut." Jiah pede sekali dia.

Author pov

Sunsun couple mulai melanjutkan kegiatan mereka tanpa sepatah katapun. Tiba-tiba..

" aww. Appo" jari Sungmin teriris pisau lumayan dalam. Sunny yang melihat itu langsung terkejut. Ia langsung mendekati Sungmin.

" ya. Kkau kkenapa ?" Tanya Sunny dengan nada khawatir dan sedikit takut

"apa kau tak lihat jariku teriris, pabbo" Jawab Sungmin dengan nada sedikit ketus

" ahh sini tanganmu !" Sunny menarik tangan Sungmin dan segera membasuh luka Sungmin secara perlahan karena takut membuat Sungmin kesakitan.

"aww. Pelan-pelan! sakit tau." Sungmin meringis menahan sakit.

"tunggu sebentar aku akan segera kembali." Sunny beranjak menuju kamar tidurnya.

Dikamar SunSeo..

"Sunnye kau kenapa? Kenapa kau terlihat terburu-buru.

"ahh itu jari Sungmin teriris. Aku mau mengambil kotak p3k." jawab Sunny enteng. Sunny segera kembali kedapur dengan langkah besar-besar.

"kemarikan tangganmu!" Sunny kembali menarik tangan Sungmin dan segera mengobati luka sang ketua kelas.

" nah selesai." Ucap Sunny sambil mengacungkan jempol. Sungmin langsung melanjutkan pekerjaannya.

"ya. Paling tidak kau ucapkan terima kasih." Sungmin tak mengubris ucapan Sunny. Ia tetam melanjutkan memasak

Waktu makan malam..

"YAAAAA SEMUA WAKTUNYA MAKAN" teriak Sunny membuat semua orang di rumah tersebut menutup telinga rapat-rapat.

" Sunny-sshi jangan teriak teriak telingaku sakit mendengar suara cemprengmu." Sunny menoleh dan mendapati seorang namja melihatnya dengan kesal.

" ya! Bisakah kau tak memberikan embel-embel sshi di belakang namaku? Kita jadi terlihat amat sangat tidak akrab, tau?" Tanya Sunny pada namja yang bernama Sungmin tadi.

"kita kan memang tidak akrab." Jawab Sungmin dengan enteng. "cih menyebalkan' decih Sunny kecil tapi tentu saja masih dapat di dengar oleh Sungmin. "apa kau bilang menyebalkan?" Tanya Sungmin geram. " ah aniyo." Jawab Sunny singkat.

Beberapa saat kemudian satu persatu member mulai berkumpul dimeja makan.

"waw.. siapa yang masak" Tanya Sooyoung dengan wajah berbinar-binar.

"kami berdua ." jawab Sungmin singkat jelas dan padat, sambil nunjuk Sunny.

" APAAA" semua member langsung tercekat. Ya mereka terkejut, sangat terkejut. Bagaimana tidak seorang 'Lee Sun Kyu' memasak. Terakhir kali Sunny memasak untuk para member adalah saat persami, dan naasnya selesai memakan makanan buatan Sunny *kepaksa*mereka langsung muntah-muntah.

" ya sudahlah kalau tidak mau makan mana. Aku habiskan sendiri saja." Ucap Sunny yang langsung membuat yang lain kaget.

" ya! Tidak tidak kami makan kok." Ucap Heechul dengan muka pucat.

Para memberpun langsung menempatkan diri dikursi. Doa-doa mereka panjatkan agar tidak keracunan makanan Sunny. Dan..

Happp.. jderr

Mereka membulatkan mata akibat masakan Sunny.

"mashita" ucap mereka bersamaan. Yang langsung membuat muka Sunny memerah.

Mereka makan dengan penuh canda tawa.

*SemngK4 d'classis*

Sunny pov.

Selesai makan, tugasku belum selesai sampai disitu. Piring-piring kotor menumpuk minta untuk dicuci. Yah menyebalkan sekali memang aku harus menyuci piring sendirian karena jari Sungmin yang teriris dan gak boleh kena sabun cuci.

"kau sudah selesai?" Suara itu.

"Kibum-ah? Kau belum tidur? Mau apa kau kedapur?" Tanyaku pada namja yang ada didepanku sekarang.

"aku mau membantumu. Boleh?" ucapnya lagi.

"ah… tidak usah aku bisa mengerjakannya sendiri. Kau pasti lelah dengan perjalanan tadi. Sudah istirahat sana." Kataku sambil mendorong tubuhnya pelan.

"aku yakin kau pasti lebih lelah dariku. Makanya aku bantu." Disambarnya spoon cuci ditanganku.

"baiklah. Ayo kita lakukan dengan cepat. Biar cepet tidur." Ucapku dengan semangat karena ada yang amau membantuku.

Author pov.

Sunny dan Kibum mencuci piring dengan riang tanpa memperhatikan Author yang meringkuk di pojok dapur #Plakk. Abaikan yang tadi.

Sunny dan Kibum mencuci piring dengan riang.

" hey kalian. Kalau piring itu jatuh kalian mau bertanggung jawab?" Tanya seorang namja aegyo yang sedari tadi berdiri di belakang mereka berdua.

"e Sungmin. Aku sedang membantu Sunny tadi. Nah sudah selesai. Sunnye, Minnie aku kembali kekamar dulu ne. annyeong." Kibum berlalu meninggalkan dapur lebih tepatnya mereka bertiga. (readers: la kok bertiga sih thor? Author: kan Sunny, Sungmin dan yang satu lagi 'tanda kutip') #duak maksudku berdua. *hiks barusan ditimpuk Rieders ni*

"kenapa tatapanmu menusuk?" Tanya Sunny pada Sungmin yang masih melihatnya dengan tatapan dingin.

"aku hanya tidak suka ada orang yang mengerjakan tugasnya dengan tidak serius." Jawab Sungmin dingin dan meninggalkan Sunny begitu saja.

*SemngK4 d'classis*

Seohyun pov

Takku sangka masakan Sunny lumayan enak.

Cklekk

" Sunny dari mana kau jam segini baru masuk kamar." Tanyaku pada Sunny yang baru masuk dengan wajah kelelahan.

"aku harus mencuci piring dulu. Ahh lelahnya." Ku dengar dia mendesah. Ya memang pasti sangat lelah mencuci piring sebanyak itu, terlebih lagi tangan si ketua kelas teriris pisau tadi. Jadi tak bisa membantu Sunny mencuci. Kasian kasian kasian *ala upin ipin

"Sunny bagaimana pekerjaanmu dangan Sungmin?" tanyaku dengan nada menggoda.

"ya! A.. apa yang kau pikirkan Seo Jung Hyun?" jawabnya agak gelagepan.

" ahh jangan disembunyikan sendiri ceritakan padaku. Aku tau kau menyukai Sungmin kan?" tanyaku dengan nada makin mengoda. Kulihat wajahnya mulai merah sekarang, hahaha rasa kaukan Lee Sun Kyu, Seohyun dilawan.

" ah sudahlah jangan bicarakan dia lagi. aku capek mau tidur."

"ya jangan tidur dulu. Kau belum jawab pertanyaanku." Huh dia malah sudah terlelap sekarang. Menyebalkan. Yasudahlah aku ikut tidur saja.

TBC

Maaf ya sebenernya cerita ini fiksi n gak nyata sama sekali. aku cuman ngarang ngarang aja buat ngilangin strees yang berkepanjangan. Mian buat yang gak suka sama ff ku ini. aku masih amatir jadi sekali lagi mian. Oh ya disini sifat Sungmin emang aku buat agak dingin. Umur mereka juga ada yang aku ambil dari tanggal lahir asli member Super Generation ada juga yang menurut tanggal lahir anak aksel itu sendiri.

Nah ini daftar pembagian kamar mereka yang tadi:

Yesung, Ryeowook

Kangin, Donghae, Kibum

Heechul, Kyuhyun

Yuri, Sooyoung

Taeyeon, Jessica, Hyoyeon

Seohyun, Sunny

Sungmin, Eunhyuk

.

.

Jangan lupa tinggalkan review. Terima kasih.


	3. Chapter 3

Acceleration d'classis

Cash : Super Generation

Genre : Friendship, romance, humor garing.

Rate : T

Disclaimer : Aku cuman pinjem nama super generation buat ff terbaruku kyu ini.

Pokoknya ini cerita khayalanku tentang temen temen kelas.

Summary : kisah dimana sebuah kelas yang amburadul dengan anak-anak super aneh. Kehadiran Leeteuk dan Tiffany diantara para member aksel, akan menjadi sebuah kisah cinta yang baru.

Part 3 UPDET HORAY

*Sem ngK4 d'classis*

Author pov

Sinar matahari menerobos tirai kamar sepasang yeoja. Salah seorang dari mereka mengeliat menandakan bahwa ia baru saja bangun.

"Taeyeon ayo bangun udah siang nih. Lo gak sholat #plak." Ucap yeoja itu pada teman sekamarnya yang masih terlelap. "hei ayo bangun." Yeoja bernama Jessica itupun menarik selimut yang dipakai Taeyeon.

"ah iya iya aku bangun. Ee tunggu aku dimana?" ucap yeoja itu dengan wajah kebingungan.

"ya babo kitakan tinggal serumah bersama anak-anak aksel yang lain. Udah ah sholat sana." (sekali lagi ditampar reader)

"hyo kau juga bangun. CEPET!"

Yeoja berambut pirang itu mulai keluar dari kamarnya.

"ya! Jess mana Taeyeon dan ihh kau belum mandi ya." Diruang makan Jessica berpapasan dengan Jessica yang baru memasak bersama Kibum.

"ne ne aku mandi." Jessica mulai melangkah meninggalkan mereka berdua dan segera mandi.

Jessica pov

Ini hari pertamaku hidup bersama teman-teman bukan dengan keluarga. Kangen juga dengan adikku yang selalu membengunkanku dengan suara cemprengnya, ibuku yang selalu menyuruhku ini itu dan ayahku yang selalu menyemangatiku walau jarang ada dirumah. Dan sekarang disinilah aku ditengah-tengah keluarga baruku, keluarga akselerasi yang sedang melahap sarapannya.

"Sungmin apa acara kita hari ini?" ku lihat Yesung bertanya dengan mulut penuh. Lucu memang.

"emm kata Pak Kepsek nanti kita akan kedatangan tamu jadi bersiaplah." Aku memperhatikan yang di ucapakan Sungmin dengan seksama aku tak mau melakukan kesalah sedikitpun di hari pertama ini.

"selagi kita menunggu bagaimana kalau kita main game." Ucap Kyuhyun yang langsung dapat deathglare dari Sooyoung. Ya Sooyoung itu paling anti dengan game atau orang yang bermalas-malasan.

"lebih baik kita melihat lihat rumah ini. kemarin kita hanya melihat sekilas tanpa mendetail." Pandanganku beralih ke sumber suara dan itu adalah Kangin. Semua kawan-kawanku melihatnya dengan tatapan yang tak bisa diartikan. Termasuk aku.

"ya! Kenapa kalian melihatku seperti melihat hantu eoh !" teriaknya dan langsung membuat yang lain melanjutkan aktifitas mereka yang tertunda.

"benar juga aku juga penasaran dengan rumah ini. kajja kita keliling-keliling ." ajak Heechul yang diikuti anggukan dari seluruh member.

Kami semua menuju lantai 2 kamar Sunny dan Sungmin. Tak ada yang menarik disini begitulah pikiranku. Tak terasa kami hampir selesai mengelilingi rumah ini dan tinggal satu tempat yang belum kami lihat ruang latihan. Rasa penasaranku sudah tak bisa di bendung. Segera ku langkahkan kaki ini menuju tangga bawah tanah.

Dan jeng.. jeng..jeng..

Nampaklah sebuah ruangan yang besar lengakap dengan cermin besar, AC, piano, gitar, drum, dan alat pemutar musik .

"wah keren." Gumamku yang masih bisa di dengar oleh member lain.

"kau benar Jess ini keren sekali." Sunny menimpali perkataanku tadi.

Ting.. tong ..ting.. tong..

Entah sudah berapa lama kami bersantai-santai di ruang latihan ini hingga bunyi bel membuat kami harus meninggalkan ruang besar tersebut.

Author pov

Seorang namja dan seorang yeoja berdiri di depan rumah member aksel.

Cklek..(gitukah bunyi pintu dibuka?)

Kibum membuka pintu dan mempersilahkan kedua orang itu masuk.

" Park Jungso imnida kalian bisa memanggilku Leeteuk. Aku adalah asistent manager dari pamanku sendiri. Mohon bantuannya." Ucap sang namja tadi sambil membungkuk 90o dan diikuti sang yeoja " hyang Tiffany imnida kalian bisa memanggilku Tiffany atau Fany aku akan mejadi penata rias kalian. Dan tidak perlu terlalu formal pada kami berdua. Ya karena umur kita gak beda jauh sama kalian, walaupun muka dah kyak orang tua." Tiffany berkata dengan riang tanpa sadar bahwa ia telah mengejek dirinya sendiri. Kwkwkwk.

" senang bertemu kalian jadi mulai sekarang kita teman ya. Eh tapi tunggu kalian kan masih termasuk seumuran dengan kami bagaimana kalian bisa bekerja? " Tanya Eunhyuk dengan wajah penasaran.

"ahh itu karena aku keponakan Kepala Sekolah dan Fany ini sahabatku dari kecil jadi kami bisa mendapatkan pekerjaan ini dengan mudah. Lagi pula paman kami berkata 'kalau orang dewasa yang melakukan pekerjaan ini, bisa-bisa orang itu bakal mati bingung. Maka dari itu aku percayakan mereka pada kalian karena aku pikir selain sebagai manejer dan penata rias kalian juga bisa berteman dengan mereka' begitu katanya." Ucap Leeteuk sambil menirukan gaya Pak Kepsek. "oh ya dan ini tentang kami berdua" lanjut Leeteuk sambil menyodorkan kertas berisi tentang data diri Leeteuk dan Tiffany.

"ah kau satu tahun lebih tua dariku. Boleh aku panggil oppa, Leeteuk-sshi?" Sunny bertanya dengan gaya aegyonya.

" ne tentu saja Sunnie." Mendengar jawaban Leeteuk yang langsung memanggilnya dengan nama kecil, wajah Sunny pun langsung memerah. Tanpa ia sadari ada seseorang yang melihat mereka dengan wajah minta disetrika

"ok jadi apa yang akan kita lakukan hari ini?" Tanya Ryeowook to the point.

"ehh kata Pak Kepsek hari ini kalian free. Aku sih berencana mengajak kalian ke Lotte park. Bagaimana kalian mau?" jak Tiffany dengan riang.

" NE" jawab member bebarengan.

"baiklah kalau begitu kalian siap-siap sana." Leeteuk mulai ikut-ikut dengan rencana Tiffany. "eh tunggu." Leeteuk membuat para member yang tadinya mau masuk kamar langsung berhenti mendengar ucapan Leeteuk.

"ada apa teukie?" Tanya Sungmin

" kamarku dimana ya?" yanya Leeteuk

" oh maaf aku lupa memberitahu. Teukei di kamar no.11. sedangkan Fany di kamar no. 10 ya." Jawab Sungmin sambil nyengir kuda.

Di suatu tempat

Huacing….

"knapa Siwon hyung?"

"au aku juga gak tau. Kayaknya ada yang bicaraain aku deh Kyu."

"yah hyung kan emang selalu dibicarain ma ELF salahin tu badan kotak-kotak hyung. Gimana sih"

"oh iya ya"(nyengir kedelai ee kepleset. keledai maksudku)

"ehem Kyunie jangan selingkuhya." Tiba-tiba Sungmin langsung njewer Kyunie

"wonie~ gak selingkuhkan? Kibum mengunakan senyuman mematikannya.

"ah iya sayang gak selingkuh kok." Jawab Siwon dan Kyuhyun bersamaan.

Nah lo suruh siapa selingkuh kena marah kan. Dasar seme kok takut uke. APA KATA DUNIA?

#Plakk… Abaikan

Readers ee readers siap buat nglanjutin ni cerita?

Siap thor LETS GO ONNNNN. ( ketauan deh author suka super sentai)

*Sem ngK4 d'classis*

Beberapa saat kemudian..

" Teukie, Fanie kita dah siap nih. Cepetan." Tariak Kangin ke seluruh penjuru dunia.

"ya sabar dikit napa sih" jawab Tiffany yang nyama-nyamain suaranya Kangin.

Para member plus new assitent manager and new stylelize meluncur ke Lotte Word menggunakan bis pribadi mereka yang fasilitasnya wah bikin ngiler.

Skiptime..

"hah capeknya. Aku mau mandi dulu!" pamit Kibum yang diikuti seluruh member minus Jessica plus Tiffany.

"tunggu kita harus bicarakan sesuatu." Cegah Leeteuk, tapi gak di gubris sama member yang udah sama aktifitas masing masing (kasian Teukie sini sama Yaya aja.* Peluk Teukie #digampar Jewels)

" maaf ya, mereka memang seperti itu." Ucap Jessica pada Teukie

" ne gwenchana. Mungkin mereka memang terlalu lelah." Jawab Teukie dengan muka angel yang bersinar (readers: waw silauu)

"ahh kalau begitu aku mau kekamar dulu ya. Aku mau ganti baju." Ucap Jessica sambil melenggang pergi.

Grep…

Jessica berhenti berjalan karena merasa 'sesuatu' menggenggam tangannya. Dan 'sesuatu' tersebut ternyata adalah tangan Leeteuk. Seketika muka Jessica berubah merah padam dengan perlakuan Leeteuk tersebut.

"Teukie a..ada apa?" Tanya Jessica dengan tergagap-gagap ria.

"maukah kau membantuku memasak aku yakin yang bertugas piket hari ini sudah sangat kecapekan." Mohon Leeteuk pada member wanita tertinggi itu.

Jessica hanya mengangguk kecil dan mengikuti Leeteuk yang sudah melangkah ke dapur

Jessica pov.

Aduh apa sih yang dia lakuakan? kenapa menggenggam tanganku tiba-tiba? Aku yakin wajahku sudah merah sekarang. Tunggu apa ini kenapa dengan jantungku. Ahhh tidak, aku tidak mungkin, menyukai namja ini. Tidak tidak.

"Jess kita mau masak apa sekarang. Aku tidak terlalu bisa masak nih." Kudengar Teukie bertanya padaku. Ohh jangan wajah itu lagi. Stop aku bisa terbang.

"a..ahh bagaimana kalau friedrice bejing aja. G..gak terlalu susah kok." (di suatu tempat Hangeng biasa-biasa aja) Jawabku dengan terbata. Aduh kenapa aku ini.

" ahh baiklah ayo mulai."

Author pov.

Jessica dan Leeteuk mulai memasak sambil ngegosip. (Aduh biasa deh bok ibu-ibu jaman sekarang sukanya ngegosip. # digeplakgara-gara authordatenggakjelas)

"nah kalau Sunny itu orangnya cerewet, gak bisa masak, suka nyembunyiin sesuatu sendiri tanpa mau cerita sama orang lain. Nah kalo Hyukie dia orangnya asik, dia itu sahabat deketnya Hyo. Tapi mereka lagi ada masalah sekarang, jadi gak terlalu akrab deh mereka." Ya mereka lagi ngebicarain tentang sifat-sifat para member

"bagaimana dengan dirimu sendiri Jess?" Tanya Leeteuk dengan nada menggoda. Dan seketika wajah Jess pun berubah jadi tomat, wezz salah maksudku semerah tomat.

"ah aku ini anak yang tak punya kelebihan. Orang yang biasa-biasa saja." Jawab Jessica.

"tapi kau istimewa di mataku." Ucapan Leeteuk kembali mambuat wajah Jessica memerah. "dan mulai sekarang panggil aku oppa. Karena kau harus jadi yeojachinguku." Selesai menucapkan itu Leeteu mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah Jessica.

"a..apa yang k..au la hm.. mphh.." belum selesai Jessica melanjutkan kata-katanya, Leeteuk langsung melumat bibir yeoja tinggi tersebut dengan ganas. Lalu… lalu.. Teukie buka baju abis itu...

*STOOOOOOOOOOOP aku gak bikin fanfic NC. Abaikan adegan barusan.

"saranghae Jess" ucap Leeteuk

Jessica membulatkan matanya. Ia tak percaya, baru Satu hari mereka kenal tapi Leeteuk sudah menembaknya (wah mati dong. Turut berduka cita. #Sendal mlayang). Tapi tetap saja Jessica tak bisa menyembunyikan perasaannya sendiri.

"nado. Nado saranghae oppa" mendengar jawaban Jessica Leeteuk langsung menghilangkan jarak antara mereka dan..

Chu

Ciuman hangat menyentuh bibir tipis Jessica. Dan resmilah mereka menjadi sepasang kekasih.

Sementara itu seorang namja sedang mengintip adegan mesra mereka.

"mereka serasi ya."

"ne"

"mereka HOT ya"

"ne. Eee kenapa kau ada disini. sejak kapan kau disini?" Tanya Eunhyuk pada seorang yeoja yang ada di hadapannya.

"untuk melihat adegan 'itu'. dan sejak pertama aku memang sudah melihatnya. Waeyo?" Tanya yeoja itu dengan polos.

"ya! Hyon kau belum cukup umur untuk melihat 'itu'." Kata Eunhyuk sambil mendorong Hyoyeon untuk kembali kekamarnya.

"yak kau juga masih kurang umur" mereka pun berantem dan alhasil, sorakan para member yang mereka dapat.

TBC

Makasih yang udah mau review:

Cho Rai Sa, Marsha Aurelia, Finda sj4ever, artzhy lau, nita

Sekali lagi makasih #bow

Owh ya aku mau promosi nih Korean Japan Role Player

Yang mau gabung silahkan:

1. Boleh Transgender! (wanita - pria, pria - wanita)

2. Pembookingan dan pembuatan acc max seminggu

3. Disini boleh pake Chara: J-pop idol, K-pop idol, Actor/Actress, Ulzzang (Korean, Japan, and Chinese), Visual Kei (J-rock)

4. Kalo mau booking bisa wall pages/Japan-Korean-Roleplayer/264259333679232 :)

5. kalo akun udah jadi bisa kirim link akunnya ke wall pages/Japan-Korean-Roleplayer/264259333679232 untuk di verified

6. Disini gak boleh saling menghina ato apapun, kita seneng"an aja di sini, okey? :D

7. Format name akunnya terserah asal harus ada JKPnya (contoh: Kamui Gackt Kjp, Dio Kyungsoo KJP, dll)

8. Wajib like page pages/Japan-Korean-Roleplayer/264259333679232 :)

9. Kalo mau hiatus or deact PM ke acc RP admin yah, dan kasih alasan yang jelas ok?

10. tidak ada kabar 10 hari bakal admin nyatakan unverified

Nah begitulah.

Disini boleh Yaoi(namja x Namja), Yuri (Yeoja x Yeoja), atau Straight (Namja x Yeoja).

Berikut yang sudah di booking, silahkan pilih artis selain ini.

NU'EST

2. SJ Ryeowook

3. SNSD Sooyoung

4. SJ Kyuhyun

5. Ulzzang Hua Hua Liu

6. CSJH Stephanie

7. D.O Kyungsoo EXO-K

8. Tiffany SNSD

Makasih saya cuman Promosi dan ini bukan RP saya!

Gomawo

Arigatou

Ada yang mau Review?

Saya harap iya

Makasih sekali lagi~


End file.
